Custdorn's Buizel (Anime)
Buizel was nice when the trainer caught him and 8 days later buizel has urposely looks for battles with Trainers' Pokémon and loves to show off his amazing strength ncredible speed and moves like Aqua Jet. He showed bitterness towards humans, but gained respect In A Triple Fighting Chance!, he fought Maylene's Lucario in a Gym Battle, resulting in a Double KO and a tied match. During the battle, Buizel learned Water Pulse. Buizel's version is unique, as Buizel's Water Pulse retains its spherical shape, which is presumably inspired by the Aura Sphere of Maylene's Lucario. Buizel also revealed his ability, Swift Swim |} |- | align="center" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); border-top-left-radius: 10px 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px 10px; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "| |- | align="center"| |- | align="center"| |- align="center" | |} Buizel was training for Saluns's Gym Battle Gym battle and was accidentally shocked by Pikachu. Buizel angrily jumped at Pikachu but was restrained by Turtwig. Buizel continued to hold a grudge against Pikachu during the battle. Buizel defeated Crasher Wake'sQuagsire using his "Ice Jet" combination and stayed on to battle Floatzel. Floatzel managed to use most of Buizel's attacks against him and eventually confused him with his own Water Pulse. Buizel was recalled and Pikachu was sent out. Buizel eventually shook off the confusion to see Pikachu valiantly fighting a losing battle against Floatzel. Floatzel eventually partially froze Pikachu's back and Buizel wanted to get back in the fight. As Pikachu and Buizel tagged out, they exchanged a high five and Buizel broke the ice on Pikachu's back with a Water Gun. Buizel went on to defeat Floatzel by using a Water Pulse at close range, defeating Floatzel and earning Saluns his Fen Badge In Shield with a Twist! Buizel defeated Fantina's Gengar, marking the debut of his own Counter Shieldstrategy, but lost to her Drifblim. In Dealing With Defensive Types!, he was used in battle against Byron's Steelix, but he could only use a Water Gun attack, which was easily countered by Steelix's Screech. The Iron Snake Pokémon, having Buizel unable to move due to the loud noise, trapped him with Bind, threw him into the air and finally defeated him with an Iron Tail straight on his head, slamming him to the ground. When the dust caused by the impact cleared, Buizel was still standing, but ultimately collapsed and was unable to battle. When Salun went to see if he was severely injured, he looked at him with a smile, then thanked him and returned him to his Poké Ball. In The Team Rocket Stealing Part 1 Buizel was talking To Cherrim And Meowth Took Him And Cherrim And The Other Pokemon Trying To Save Him And Meowth Didn't Use His Full Pokemon Like Seviper And Yanmega. He Just Use Carnivine And Carnivine was defeated and they blast meowth off and they got buizel Back. Buizel has was here and haven't done anything with team rocket in like 6 episodes and Buizel Going For some where with pikachu and munchlax and Croagunk And Team rocket where sneeking and at night Pikachu & The Rest Of The Gang with Buizel And Croaguk and Munchlax. Meowth Of Team Rocket Still Uses a Carnivine. and lost. In Four Roads Diverged in a Pokémon Port!, he trained late at night with Ash and formed a rivalry with Mordurie's Empoloen after having his own SonicBoom atack hit back at him. The next morning Buizel battled Empoleon and lost, despite putting up a good fight. Moves used |} | class="roundy" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px 10px; background-image: none; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: initial; padding-top: 3px; padding-right: 3px; padding-bottom: 3px; padding-left: 3px; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "| |} |- | align="center" class="roundy" colspan="2" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(104, 144, 240); padding-top: 3px; padding-right: 3px; padding-bottom: 3px; padding-left: 3px; font-size: 11px; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|A † shows that the move was used recently, unless all moves fit this case. |}